devil_may_cry_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Morrison
Appearance Many people have contributed Alexanders appearance to that of an handsome young man and has a strong title for his good looks though some can consider him to be an delinquent. He is solidly build with a muscular lean body which combined with his broad shoulders, as well as the way he bears himself with great dignity, gives him an intense, commanding air that many find difficult to ignore. This is accompanied by a pleasantly strong earthly scent that clings to his clothes. Alexander has jet black hair which is often spiky and kept short due to him finding long hair to be a bit of a pain to take care of though his casual hairdo is wild and unkempt. His eyes are an intense chocolate brown with a faint circle of gold surrounding the pupils though there are noticeable gold flecks. He also has russet skin.These are other traits he inherited from his late mother. His face, however, is that of his fathers though his features are considered to be more handsome, and warm. He also is considerably tall for an eighteen year old as he stands at 6'1". Many have noted that Alexander has a charming and warm smile. His voice is also strong and confident. His wardrobe isn't entirely focused on a particular type of clothing as he prefer to wear whatever he finds comfortable and practical for everyday use though he does own a couple of suits that look good on him even if he rarely wears them. Personality History Powers & Abilities Powers As a Nephalem, Alexander has the blood of a demon and angel which grants him power from the forces of both Light and Darkness in addition with a far more powerful physiology and possesses extraordinary powers far beyond that of any humans, most demons and angels due to his supernatural heritage. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his Demonic and Angelic heritage, Alexander possesses immense physical strength greater than most demons and angels * Dante possesses incredible raw bodily strength even while in human form. He is able to easily throw around street thugs and an obese prison warden. He is also able to easily snap handcuffs.1 He can shatter stone with little difficulty, and often overpowers demons much larger and more imposing than himself with ease. Dante also once easily blocked a punch from Nero's Devil Bringer and even casually forced him back with enough force to destroy a wall behind him and knocked down Nero with a single push to the back. He's even strong enough to block The Savior's punch with Rebellion without showing much strain. * Nero possess great strength, able to easily block an attack from Berial's large sword using his left hand and the Red Queen. He is also capable of easily overpowering the Scarecrow physically and is capable of stopping of stopping two Bianco Angelo's in the middle of their thrust and throw them aside.6 He is capable of contending against Dante in battle despite his own extreme strength and wielding his Devil Bringer, can even overpower him, able to easily throw him away. * Due to his demonic heritage, Vergil has inhuman amounts of physical strength. So much so that he incorporates strikes with Yamato's sheath in combat and can throw it with enough force to pierce a scarecrow.12Vergil is also stong enough to palm strike Rebellion though Arkham.3 He can effortlessly overpower much larger demons. Indeed, Vergil was even able to overpower Dante in a sword lock when Dante was not at his full awakened state easily and could match him after he had gotten considerably more powerful in his own right. * Superhuman Speed and Agility: * Dante is blindingly fast, and in some cases appears to be teleporting. During his younger years, was capable of swinging his sword so fast that rain drops cannot escape his blade over a wide area.4 Also while Dante was running down the side of Temi-Ni-Gru, he shot Rebellion, causing it to fall so quickly it began superheating the air around it, then he chased his sword fast enough to catch up to it and eventually reaching a speed great enough that the air around his hand became superheated as well.5 Dante's reflexes are fast enough that he can dodge bullets, slice them, shoot them out of the air, and even catch them with his teeth * He is extremely agile as well; able to jump to great heights or even balance himself on a flying rocket, as well as run up vertical walls.7 In addition, his agility allows him to perform amazing feats of acrobatics that easily surpass even the finest human acrobat * Vergil can wield Yamato at speeds faster than the eye can see and is fast enough to stop rain drops from hitting the ground in a heavy downpour.4 He swings Yamato fast enough that he can catch bullets just by spinning the blade.5 Vergil is easily capable of outpacing Dante in his suppressed state and keeping up with him in their second fight. * He is also remarkably fast, capable of running on Echidna's back faster than the effect of gravity * Vergil can perform jumps much higher than a normal human and perform a variety of flips and spins while doing so. * Superhuman Durability and Endurance: * Alexander's durability allows him to withstand high levels of physical harm and simply shrug off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal human, such as being impaled through the chest with a sword, struck by opponents with superhuman strength or being shot point-blank in the head and stomach. He has even been punched by demon with immense physical strength and got back up without showing any signs of pain, fatigue or damage. Another example of his durability is when he casually stopped a Yōko's flames with his bare hands without any injuries, going as far as to call the flames "child's play" , and even casually sat in the flaming body of a Phoenix and came out with little more than a burnt shirt. * Dante's durability has been shown to allow him to simply shrug off wounds that would either disable or outright kill a normal demon, such as being impaled through the chest with his own sword.8 He was also punched by Beowulf so hard that his body made an imprint in the stone ground, but Dante showed no signs of injury.9His teeth are also strong enough to catch bullets.10 He is capable of withstanding Hellfire and lightning strikes with no signs of injury * Despite some of the physically punishing things Dante has gone through, he has the ability to move forward with little difficulty. Even while impaled with Hell Pride's scythes lodged in his torso and arms, he casually walks about his office.8 He often went on hours long missions with constant fighting, no rest, food, or water and shows no fatigue. * Nero can endure high amounts of physical damage, displaying such endurance when he was ran through by a Bianco Angelo's lance at full speed and survived. He was also able to survive for a short amount of time with a Gladius stabbed into his chest * Despite taking a large amount of damage and large amounts of physical strain, Vergil is shown to be able to continue fighting and only needs a few moments of rest to move about again without strain * Supernatural Senses: * Accelerated Healing Factor: Alexander supernatural healing abilities are so developed that he can instantly heal from nearly any wound done to his physiology . Combined with his great resilience, Alexander's healing factor makes him nearly unkillable though it can be strained and weakened through continuous strain. * surviving being stabbed through most of his body by a multiple spikes. The healing factor has also rendered him immune to age and illness. His super healing is even capable of resurrecting him from death after a certain amount of time as long as more than half of his body remains intact * The healing factor also renders him immune most illness although he is vulnerable to certain types. His super healing is even capable of resurrecting him from death after a certain amount of time as long as more than half of his body remains intact. Another example is when he was cut in half, his body healed his body so fast both halves remained intact. * Due to his demonic heritage, Vergil can heal instantly as soon as whatever is injuring him has been removed from his body. It is strong enough that he came out unscathed from a strike from Rebellion that would have otherwise bisected him. * Dante can instantly heal from nearly any wound; even the Hell Prides were surprised when he ignored their attacks. * While in Devil Trigger Nero displayed a healing factor capable enough to have given him vitality even after being stabbed by various Bianco Angelos. * Demonic and Angelic Energy Channeling: Alexander is able to channel his demonic energies into his weapons to increase their destructive force, to the air itself or to temporarily giving himself a boost in strength. Much like his demonic energy, he can also channel his angelic power into his weapons which increases their durability and can also use the energy either to push himself through the air or to perform short teleports. Abilities * Weapons proficiency: ** Expert Precision & Marksmanship: Alexander is able to throw different manners of projectile objects with deadly surgical accuracy but does know how to improvise. His marksmanship is remarkable as he is highly proficient in handling various firearms and doesn't tend to miss. * Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: * Indomitable Willpower: Transformation Similar to Angels, Demons and Demon-Human Hybrids, Alexander is able to release his full supernatural potential by releasing both his demonic and angelic power. This, in turn, causes him to assume his true form which greatly amplifies both his physical and magical attributes in addition of either giving him access to upgrades of his original abilities or granting him new ones. The appearance of his transformations varies as they are typically influenced by which weapon he uses though he is noted to more resemble a demon in appearance due to having a Demon dominate side. He also becomes more demonic in nature. Equipment Vehicles 8643cd2f1765619ff75af5582d77a8b8.jpg Weapons Standard The last word side view by becca0024-d8zma3u.jpg Devil Arms 1d3nllloj Skana.png Relationships Humans Mary Angels Demons Hybrids Rachel Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Original Characters Category:Skullguy123 Category:Hybrid Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters